coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 380 (3rd August 1964)
Plot It is a scared Trevor who emerges from the hall into the vestry. He tells her that he's storing twelve sacks of onions bought cheap from Smithfield Market for the night. She demands they're shifted immediately but with it raining heavily, he asks if they can remain until tomorrow morning and she agrees for 10% of the gross profit. He impresses her with his business acumen but she wants them shifted first thing before Stuart's monthly inspection. Stan's loud snoring gets Irma up in the middle of the night. She puts the kettle on and witnesses Trevor coming in. He's forced to tell her about the onions. Hilda is also woken up. Elsie resents having to get up to make Dennis's breakfast as she's on holiday from work. Annie looks after the Rovers alone while Jack's on a bowling trip. Stan wants some money from Hilda to go drinking with and he organises a sub of five shillings on Hilda's wages until pay day. Florrie tells Ena that the Irishman has written to her to thank her. He says he wants to thank her personally when he visits Liverpool soon. Trevor can't find anywhere to store the onions and thinks of getting Irma to put them in the Rovers' cellar. Ena agrees to divert Annie while they're doing it. Dennis questions Elsie about the art college. She's unaware that teacher David Graham has completed a portrait of her and is infatuated with it. Irma agrees to help Trevor with the onions with a promise that he'll buy an imitation leather jacket for her. Annie is impressed with Hilda's cleaning work. Ena asks for a drink that Irma knows is only in the cellar so she can go down to fetch it. Ena also distracts Annie in the meantime with idle chatter. Irma opens the cellar chute and Trevor pushes the heavy sacks down. Len and Dennis are surprised when Ena buys them a drink to keep Annie busy. David turns up at No.11 asking Elsie when he can see her again. She rushes him out of the back when Dennis returns but she's unnerved by the young man's attention. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander Guest cast *Trevor Ogden - Jonathan Collins *David Graham - Roger Adamson Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and cellar *11 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, Stan and Hilda's bedroom and yard *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall and vestry *David Graham's flat - Bedsit Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that, in this episode, the following were credited but did not appear: Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire), Mr Swindley (Arthur Lowe) and Charlie Moffit (Gordon Rollings). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Trevor Ogden finds a business partner *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 4,663,000 homes (16th place). This August Bank Holiday edition was the lowest rated episode of the year. Category:1964 episodes